jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Leyla Ibrahim Faiza
(former) |occup = |manga = Chapter 60 |anime = Episode 21 |jva = Aki Kanada |eva = Martha Harms }} is an Egyptian whose abilities as a and leaker of classified information have earned her a reputation as a second . She was kidnapped from CIA custody by Koko Hekmatyar to assist Minami Amada and Elena Baburin with Jormungand. Appearance Leyla is a dark-skinned woman with black hair normally worn in a ponytail with her fringe falling to the left over her forehead. She wears hexagonal-framed glasses and usually wears a over collared shirts and pants. Personality Leyla is a genius at hacking. She earned the nickname, Rabbitfoot because of the fact that she leaves no traces while hacking. Minami Amada describes her as smart but empty. Minami's thoughts on her being empty may stem from Leyla's reserved yet eccentric personality. Relationships Despite the circumstances under which she came to work with Minami Amada and Elena Baburin, the three get along with each other. Abilities History Born into a wealthy family, Leyla completed her graduate studies in theoretical physics and applied mathematics at the and was involved in social activism. Her graduate thesis was "Social Reforms through Information". While a researcher at , Leyla founded the Information Revolution Network. She threw the online world of the into chaos by hacking into and releasing a multitude of secret agreements and internal documents. Because she left no traces, she gained the moniker . The CIA was able to apprehend her and detained her at Camp No. Her identity was deliberately misreported as "Ibrahim Faiza", a 39-year-old Egyptian male, as she was being illegally held on unrelated charges. Leyla's true identity was known only by a very small handful of insiders, including George Black. During her confinement Leyla had access to a , pool table, exercise equipment, and .Chapter 60 Plot New World Arc .]] After meeting with Koko Hekmatyar at Dulles International Airport, George suspected that she would be heading to Cuba next. At a briefing with his team, he pointed out that Leyla was actually a woman following an overview of her profile by one of his analysts. To prove it, he pulled up a live feed from Camp No. Leyla was riding her Segway and had just stopped to play video games. George informed his team that she was being illegally detained on unrelated charges, highly classified information. After using a Global Hawk to spy on the second Märchen factory, his deputy commented that they were dealing with a fox, raccoon, and rabbit, referring respectively to Koko, Minami Amada, and Leyla. Warmonger Arc New World Arc Anime and manga differences Omissions .]] *In the manga Leyla is shown among her amusements and exercise equipment in a game room. She is wearing a shirt with the buttons and when she decides to play games is holding a remote control and controller. In the anime, her shirt design is changed to four colored circles and only an exercise ball is seen in addition to the Segway. When she decides to play games she gets off the Segway.Episode 21 *The joke that George's deputy makes that they are dealing with a trio of animals in the form of Koko, Minami, and Leyla depicts the three of them as their respective animals, which was not shown. Trivia * Leyla placed 37th in a character poll conducted by Sunday GX which ran from June through September 2012.http://sundaygx.info/jormungand_contest/ References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Märchen Category:Egypt